


HIKAGO: Facebook News Feed Edition

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Crack, Facebook, Gen, M/M, rogue go justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	HIKAGO: Facebook News Feed Edition

Hikaru is going to Grandpa’s house with Akari for a quiet, non-life altering day.

Hikaru became a fan of making money the easy way.

Akari has a thing for boys with low test scores.

Hikaru hates those hard to clean blood stains.

Sai wants to know if you can hear his voice.

Sai rejoined the network: World of the Living.

Sai became a fan of possession.

Hikaru became a fan of talking to himself.

Akari became a fan of boys that talk to themselves.

Sai misses Shuusaku.

Hikaru wants you to know that your thousand years of passion are making him sick.

Sai despairs of today’s youth.

Hikaru has added the Go application.

Grandpa thinks that Hikaru should come back in six months. 

Sai weeps.

Hikaru is attending Go Classes.

Akari doesn’t understand boys at all.

Sai became a fan of Rouge Go Justice.

Hikaru became a fan of dumping go stones over people’s heads.

Sai has added Modern Technology to his interests.

Hikaru added Touya’s Go Club to the Places I've Been application. 

Sai likes this!

Hikaru doesn’t need a handicap.

Akira is being measured from somewhere high above.

Hikaru and Akira have become rivals.

Meijin thinks that if Shindou is that good of a player, he will appear before us pros sooner or later.

Akira has joined the group Waiting for Shindou Hikaru.

Hikaru became a fan of kids who are serious about Go.

Akira wants to hold Hikaru’s hand.

Hikaru blushes.

Akira plans on becoming a pro.

Hikaru thinks that might be a good way to make a quick buck.

Akira is no longer a fan of boys who talk to themselves.

Akira has challenged Hikaru to Another Game.

Hikaru finds himself in a passionate rain scene.

Akira cannot lose here.

Sai has never lost with Black.

Akira has nothing.

Hikaru thinks that maybe Sai didn’t need to make Akira cry.

Ogata has joined the group Men Who Manhandle Young Boys.

Meijin has challenged Hikaru to the quiz “What Is Your Ability?”

Hikaru became a fan of Meijin’s glowing fingertips.

Hikaru will *kill* Sai if he speaks of het in Hikaru’s presence again.

Sai is already dead.

Akari will be in front of the school at two o’clock!

Hikaru has totally been stood up. 

Sai wants to read ‘Go Tutourial’ by Touya Kouyou on we Read.

Tsutsui thinks that only someone at Touya Akira’s level could win this game.

Kaga has added Shougi, Cigarettes, Beating Touya Akira, and Stealing Scenes to his interests.

Tsutsui joined the group ‘Boys With Too Much Dignity to Accept Help From Guys Who Put Cigarettes Out on Gobans’.

Kaga joined the group ‘Boys Who Hate Touya Akira’.

Hikaru leaps to defend Akira’s honor.

Hikaru became a fan of Rouge Go Justice.

Sai likes this!

Kaga tells Tsutsui to take his clothes off.

Tsutsui likes this.

Kaga tells Hikaru to put on Tsutsui’s jacket.

Tsutsui unlikes Kaga’s previous comment.

Kaga has created a group: Haze Junior High School Go Club.

Hikaru has been made Third Captain of Haze Junior High School Go Club.

Kaio Junior High School Go Club is hosting the event Go Tournament.

Hikaru, Kaga, Tsutsui, and Akira are attending Go Tournament.

Hikaru wants to become God on top of this goban.

Sai thinks maybe he see why he was attached to Hikaru after all.

Akira became a fan of beautiful games.

Akira has added boys who talk to themselves to his interests.

Hikaru and Akari have joined the network: Haze Junior High School.

Akira has joined the group: Stalkers Who Ask For Directions.

Akira has become the First Captain of the group: Waiting for Shindou Hikaru.

Akira thinks only of Hikaru when he plays with other men.

Hikaru is doing his best in this go club and won’t play Akira until he’s good and ready.

Hikaru became a fan of shutting windows and drawing curtains in other people’s faces.

Touya thinks this is bullshit.

Hikaru joined the group: People chasing after Touya Akira.

Akari thinks all of this passionate yelling is sort of hot.


End file.
